Running in Aimless Circles
by Fade from the Light
Summary: Akira has been trapped in an endless loop, forced to experience the same year time and time again. And it doesn't seem like he's breaking free anytime soon.


**Hey! This is my take on NG+ and how it would affect Akira. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 5**

 _ **P5**_

Akira stood, his head out the sunroof. He's lost count on how many times he's repeated this action. Definitely more than fifty. He was stuck in this vicious cycle, starting on his first train ride in Tokyo and ending on his ride back to his home town. But that was only one of the ending, the most ideal in his opinion. Most of the other ones he died at the hands of Akechi. Not that dying would free him, he's gotten those bad endings and still appeared back on the train.

He tried to tell his friends one cycle, hoping that it might jog their memories. Or at least let them remember in the next cycle. But none of that would happen. They would remain blissfully unaware each and every cycle. But their lack of memories had led to some interesting circumstances.

He had dated every girl that he formed a bond with, one per cycle. One time he had gotten ambitious and tried to date them all, something that he had regretted. Getting beat up by them all wasn't an experience he would repeat. It was also the last time he dated someone during the cycles. It was just coincidence.

But he wasn't alone in remembering every cycle. Igor remembered. The true Igor, not Yaldabaoth. If Yaldabaoth did, it would have been harder to beat him every time. Unless Akira decided to accept Yaldabaoth's deal. But, why would he? It was satisfying to get to shoot Yaldabaoth in the face.

But even though Igor remembered, Akira didn't get to see him very often. He could talk to him after every ending, good or bad. But not even Igor knew how to break this loop. He was hoping that Igor would be able to do something, but for now, he was stuck.

Being able to repeat the Palaces had its perks. He could quickly clear them, within a day if it was possible. And his powerful Personas would come with him to his new cycle. It was always fun to see his friends' expressions when he summoned Satanael. But it also brought up so questions that he couldn't answer. The one that they have asked recently was why he knew so much about each Palace. He didn't voluntarily give out information, but he did know where all the traps were and how to maneuver through the buildings. He explained it using his Third Eye, his ability to see hidden entrances. They believed him, albeit reluctantly.

Another thing he had to explain was the extremely strong weapons and armor he had. One of the cycle, the exact number he couldn't remember, he tried giving them the strong weapons and armor. It was another one of the cycles where his friends were suspicious of him, and he didn't try it again. He would just wait until he met Iwai and claim that he had bought them. It was one of the many lies he had to tell.

He may meet and befriend his friends every cycle, but it didn't prevent him from feeling isolated. He was stuck remembering the what-ifs, watching events that he couldn't change. He tried changing them, but he was forced back a few days with his head ringing. So, he just played by the rules, following the script.

But Akira didn't know what he would if he did break free of the cycle. His parents would seem like strangers and his home town would be foreign. Even now, he could barely place a face with their names. He wished that he remembered them better but he didn't even know their voices. He didn't get any burst of memories before the cycle, only of the one that got him stuck in this situation. Not that it really mattered, it didn't seem like he was going to escape the cycle anytime soon.

He breathed in the salty air, enjoying the wind on his face. It was close to time. The cycle was about to reset and he was going to have to this all over again. But he didn't feel any anger, at least not right now. He was just done. He's repeated the same year over and over again. It was like a book that has been read one too many times. Instead of seeing all the hints at the ending and enjoying the storyline, it is a push until the end. But at least he still had one choice.

The world warped as if he was entering the Metaverse. But he wasn't alarmed. It was just time to reset the cycle.

 _ **P5**_

 **And cut! I'm glad that you took the time to read my work. As of posting, this is a One-shot but if I get the inspiration I might continue it. It will be posted as a separate story if I do.**

 **-Fade from the Light**


End file.
